shonenadventurerfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds are effectivly where your character has trained during their lives. In most other games a guild is usually refered to as a class or school and is more often than not an essential part of character creation that you must be part of. We don't agree with this, or at least not in a world based on anime because many characters will start out their adventurer with no training whatsoever, these characters are often just born powerful or randomly aquire their powers right before the adventure starts, why should the player be unable to choose to make their character like that we asked ourselves. There are however many different advantages to joining a guild, for example almost all powers fall under a guild and that guild makes the chosen power cost less credits. Characters may be given missions from guilds that they are part of and if they complete the mission they will gain money. Leveling up in a guild To join a guild costs 2 Gold credits if the character decides to join that guild during character creation. However during game play the story teller may put a guild into the world that the players are playing through and in this case the characters may join the guild simply by performing a mission (or missions). Just because you are a part of a guild does not mean that you are a master of what that guild has to teach, in fact quite the opposite. When you join a guild you are only ever level 1 in that guild and other guild members will treat you as a rookie. You may decide you wish to become higher up in that guild and if so you will need to pay additional credits. Follow this chart to figure out how many credits you need to become higher up in a guild; As you can see it costs a character a total of 30 gold credits to reach level 5 in a guild. You are probably thinking that there must be an easier way than this and you would be right there is however none of these ways can be done during character creation. Below are the ways to Level up without paying your hard earned credits. 'Use Guild Related Powers' Each time your character uses a power that belongs to a guild that you belong to at a relavent time (storytellers discretion) and the power succeeds in whatever that power is doing take a note of it. You gain 1 guild point each time this happens. You may spend guild points in one of 2 ways. The first is to increase what level of that guild you are and the second is to buy powers that belong to that guild. Treat guild points as though they where ordinary credits, the difference being 1 guild point is worth 2 credits. 'Perform a Certain Mission' Many guilds have a certain mission that you can perfrom in order to level up in that guild, for example to go from being level 1 in the hidden leaf guild to level 2 in that guild you would need to perform the chunnin exames (this is because in that particular guild level 1 represents that you are a gennin and level 2 represents that you are a chunnin). If you succeed then you will be allowed to level up without paying anything. Reductions in costs for powers When buying a power it will cost you less if you are part of a guild that that power is related to. Follow the chart below to figure out how much cheeper powers are for being a member of a guild. List of Guilds *Scientists Guild *Martial Arts Guild